Midnight Macabre
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: A girl should never walk out of a party late at night on her own. Too bad the logical Ami Mizuno didn't recall this guideline when she walked out of the college party in anger. Ami-centric. Others included. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so a plot bunny was jumping around my head and I just had to get this written down on paper! I realised that Ami and Lita aren't given enough attention in the other fic so I wanted to write a one-shot each for them. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it totally changed! Yup, prepare for another AU, lol. But bewarned, this one is alot darker that The Princess and the Clown. It's more upsetting but will be Ami-centric...So hope Ami fans will like it! I won't give away any pairings but I am dropping hints. ;)**

**Oh and don't worry about this, it won't be M-rated. although there will be mention of adult situations, there won't be anything explicit. My exams will be over at the end of May, so I will return to writing the Princess and the Clown and get that finished first before writing anymore of this story.**

* * *

Ami was never one to enjoy college parties, especially if they were organized by the university heart-throb, Treize Kushendra. On Mina's imploring, she finally agreed to go. She knew Mina's secret crush on Duo's friend, Trowa Barton, the only reason the gorgeous blonde dared to attend Treize's party in his magnificent rest of the girls tagged along with Mina to help her finally admit her feelings.

For once in her life, Ami had decided to appear more lavish than her usual self. She wore a knee-length blue dress with a peasant neckline embellished with round, sparkling jewels. Her icy blue eyes were rimmed with kohl, giving them more depth. A deep red lipstick enhanced her usually taut lips with more volume. She debated the use of make-up in her head. It wasn't very logical painting yourself beautiful at a party like this.

She was suddenly self-conscious, a hand trying to tug her skirt further down to her knees. Lewd eyes stole glances at her and the girls. Logically, it is natural for boys to peek at exposed flesh that is normally hidden during college hours. Most were on Mina and Rei, since they were the most popular choices with their well developed curves and long hair that resembled sunshine and the night. They didn't have a chance with Rei, not when a man of Asian origin glared daggers at anyone who whistled at the raven-haired girl. Wufei draped a protective arm around Rei's waist and led her to the dance floor. Darien pushed past the crowd that was swarming around Ami and her friends and held Usagi's hand, a small smile creeping on his lips. The girl, who had her long hair cascading down past her thighs, exchanged the smile, a light tint of pink dancing across her cheeks.

Ami was left with Lita, another college beauty, and Mina. The latter sighed wistfully as she watched Rei and Wufei dance in tune to the waltz music now on.

"I so can't believe that Wufei asked her out! After all those times calling her weak and suffering more than a kick on the ankle," she giggled.

"I agree, they sure are cute, but not as cute as Darien and Usagi!" Lita cut in, smirking and folding her arms across her chest. Her top ended just below her midriff, leaving her well defined abs exposed to the flash of lights that flashed in psychedelic colours in the house.

"Lita!" a voice cried out and Ami jerked to that tone.

A pit formed in her stomach and she suddenly wished to race out the door but it was too late. They were greeted by Lita's new boyfriend. The young man grinned jovially at them, his blue eyes flashing it's own colour despite the artificial beams of the disco lights. His long, caramel brown hair was twisted into a plait. Ami's legs almost gave way, like two matchsticks that lost balance. She had adored Duo, since the first day of college. Sure, he was an English-philosophy student and she was studying Medicine but there was a boyish charm that emitted from him every time he revealed his infamous smile.

"Hey there, love," Lita grinned and allowed Duo to hold her hand who instantly kissed her wrist, allowing his lips to trail up her arm.

Bile threatened to escape from Ami's throat and her vision blurred to inscrutable dots of colours.

"Excuse me!" she whimpered and made her way to the bathroom, unaware that a pair of footsteps followed her.

Thin arms encircled her gamine form, tightening around her and she silently thanked Mina for coming as she cried in the bathroom.

"Ami…I had no idea…" the other girl whispered, her bright blues shining with sympathy.

Ami gulped down the last of her sobs. The mirror on the wall reflected a navy-haired girl with a vivd pink nose with kohl slithering down her eyes. Mina ran a hand through her hair, perfectly manicured nails slipping through the strands.

"I never thought that he'd ask Lita out…" Ami replied, guilt consuming her.

How could she think so low of Lita, a friend who was completely unaware of the petite girl's feelings for Duo? She knew how loyal Lita was. Lita was a woman who put others needs before her own. She deserved Duo more than Ami.

"You shouldn't have pretended not to like him, Ami…But what's done is done. There's plenty of other guys out there!" Mina said, suddenly cheerfully, wiping the tears that stained the shorter girl's face.

Ami looked away, too stricken with regret to look into the reflection she hated so much. Mina was right. She was acting like a petulant child right now. Sure there were more than one man out there…But there was only one Duo.

"Mina, I'm going home…"

"Wait, what? You can't just leave! I haven't asked Trowa out yet!" Mina exclaimed. The blonde's eyes suddenly widened in their symmetry, realising the irrational salt she had just applied to Ami's wounds.

"Ami, I'm sorry," the blonde said, facing her shoes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ami cursed herself on her way back home. She didn't live far from Treize's house, considering her parents were surgeons so they live close to the Kushendra mansion. She was angry at herself for leaving the party earlier. Firstly, she knew she was downright rude to Mina who only tried to cheer her up, next, she forgot to bring a jacket with her and it was past midnight but there were no stars or moon to accompany her on the walk back.

The icy breath of a wind tousled her hair and whipped at her dress. Her cheeks prickled from the cold and she wrapped her arms around herself in hopes allowing circulation to reach her head faster. Her narrowed eyes surveyed the foreboding surroundings.

Shadows of trees merged behind walls, branches hustling in the wind. Fear constricted the girl's heart when she realised the bushes blustering close-by. She stopped in her tracks, her heart beating rapidly like a frightened rabbit's.

"S-someone there?" she called, her voice hoarse with fear.

There was no reply, just the whispering of the trees as their branches brushed against each other. The wind howled in her response, the force almost knocking her over her feet.

Ami knocked her knuckles against her head. She needed to get a grip on herself! It's not like someone was following her, right?

As she walked down the dark road, she could not help but notice another shadow creep behind her. Ami glanced over her shoulder swiftly, her pupils dilating.

Waves of anxiety surged through her body. Nobody was behind her but she could have sworn she saw a figure jump into the bushes of bleeding roses. A moan erupted from the flowers. Roses have thorns after all.

"W-who's there?" Ami called out again.

Maybe it was one of her friends deciding to play a prank on her? If so, she will never forgive them for a whole month! This was certainly not a nice way of playing jokes on her when her mood wasn't bright.

When no one responded, Ami quickened her pace, her breath catching in her throat. Her heart beat so rigidly, she was sure it was throbbing in every organ of her body, the sides of temple, the pit of her stomach, the pulse behind her ears. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadow catching up with her. It slowly took the form of a broad-shouldered person, to buff to be a woman.

She spun around again and this time she found the culprit.

He was tall, wearing a large, dirty trench coat that covered a tank top and loose trousers. His hair was greasy, clinging to his facial beard and falling past his shoulders. When he smiled, a surge of disgust swarmed through Ami. He was just on the verge of jumping back into the bushes but she caught him this time round. The stalker raised a hand to wave at her, dirt encrusted his fingernails.

Her body screamed at her to run away but her legs stayed rooted as if glued to the spot. The unruly man approached her, his crooked, yellow teeth evident in his smile. He reeked with the stench of alcohol.

"Looks like yeh found me. The name's Tony," he hiccupped with a nasal tone.

"W-what do you want from me?" Ami asked, frightened to her very core.

She should be running away! Why is she talking to this freak? She probably resembled a deer caught in the headlights and he was in no mood to let her go so easily. He wasn't a gentleman like the boys back in college. He was from the outside of the town, looking for trouble to satiate his desires. Ami took a step away as Tony brushed a hand on her cheek, leaving a trail of grease.

Ami slapped his hand away. She didn't realised she was walking backwards until her back touched the cold wall.

"Feisty, eh?" Tony teased, his green eyes burned with malice while Ami's glistened with moisture.

"Get away!" Ami yelled, her voice breaking in sobs as she tried to push him away.

Tony's features contorted with rage. He grabbed her slim wrists roughly, threatening to crush them beneath his grip and pushed Ami against the wall. Ami watched terrified as one of his hands shuffled in his pocket and pull out a small hand knife.

He pressed the cold steel against her throat, instantly silencing her.

"There's something that I want," he whispered, no hint of humour in his voice. His eyes were bloodshot with lust as he steered his face closer to Ami's.

"And ye're are gonna give it to me."

.

.

.

_Torn fabric..._

_._

_._

_._

_Cries for help..._

_._

_._

_._

_Pain and blood_

_._

_._

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story! I really didn't think I'd get such a positive response but yes, rape is a hard subject. I really like pointing out the realities of life through my writing so I hope to achieve the pain of reality in this story. I know this is Ami centric but the characters will play an important role a warning, the end of this chapter is quite horrific. So if you're a bit on the quesy side, you may skip it. **

Music boomed loudly, threatening to pierce his eardrums yet his inky blue eyes were fixed on a raven-haired woman on the dance floor. The young man rarely blinked as his cold eyes trailed over the movements of the woman, the way her hips swayed, the way her hair waved in every direction, the way Wufei's arm snaked around her waist. Heero took a long gulp from his drink and set the can on the table beside him with an ireful force. His action caused Quatre's body to jump involuntarily. Trowa gazed through his long bangs with curious eyes.

"I see what's happening here," Quatre started, rubbing the back of his head.

Heero gave him a dark scowl and lifted himself off his chair, heading to the bathrooms. Trowa and Quatre gave glanced at each other, Quatre raising a brow while Trowa's features remaining indifferent. Both shrugged their shoulders and pouted their lips in confusion simultaneously.

"Perhaps Heero has reached puberty?"Trowa smirked, a rare smile cracking across his lips.

Quatre curled his lips inwards to avoid chuckling. He didn't know what to laugh at; the fact that Trowa made a joke or that the joke was partially true.

At the other corner of the room, Mina was anxious of letting Ami go out on her own. She sat in on a loveseat, ignoring a couple who were too comfortable beside her. Sighing, she placed a finger on her chin. Her forehead was wrinkled with worried lines. She opened her golden clutch and pulled out her phone, dialling Ami's number in haste.

A beep rang at the other end.

"_The number you have dialled cannot be reached at this moment. Please try again later."_

Mina cursed in frustration. She tried not to pull her hair at this moment. What was she to do? Lita loved Duo and Ami had a silly girlish crush on him! She had to convince Ami that her feelings were nothing but a fairytale.

Mina was an expert with love after all. She was one of the college's matchmakers. She was the one who brought Duo and Lita together because she knew Lita had a tough life. Duo studied English Literature with her and she presumed him to be the best match to rebuild the pieces of Lita's heart. This was her fault…And for that, she was guilty. She should have seen it whenever Ami spaced out at the mention of Duo, whenever the petite girl's face was as red as a tomato when Duo was around.

"I need to get to her," she stated loudly, standing up suddenly and placing her arms across her chest.

The couple beside her stopped what they were doing and gave her dirty looks. Mina rolled her eyes and searched the room for Lita among the many psychedelic colours. There was no sign of the brunette or Duo anywhere. Lita drove them to the party so Mina had no other lift back home. However, her mood instantly brightened up when she saw a platinum blond and a chestnut brunet heading out through the main halls.

Mina picked up her pace as she hurried after them, her high heels clicking through the quiet hallway.

"Hey wait!" she cried out when Quatre opened the door to his brilliant black BMW.

Arabs…There were a group of them in college with all the money in the world. Surprisingly, Quatre rarely mixed with him. He preferred to hang around with the mystery boys.

Mina ran out to the pavement. The flashing lights of the party were confronted with a pale darkness. The only lights were the ones swimming out of the Kushrendra windows and the headlamps outside the mansion.

"Miss Aino, nice to meet you," Quatre smiled, bowing slightly. His eyes shone with starlight that would have melted her heart if Trowa wasn't around.

Her legs froze as Trowa's icy look immobilized her. His observant expression caused shivers down her spines. Butterflies swarmed in her belly but Mina kept her composure. The girl cleared her throat to boost her confidence

"Quatre, I was wondering if I could get a lift down to Ami's house?" Mina asked, ignoring the fierce scrutiny of forest green eyes.

It wasn't lewd in any way. She knew Trowa was a spectator in this world of drama. She was just another actor for him to criticise. Quatre on the other hand was a gentleman despite his beautiful, arrogant looks. Mina knew them because they were in the same courses as her friends. Trowa was Lita's lab partner in her physics class for Engineering and Quatre was studying medicine with Ami though the two never talked.

"Why of course, Miss Aino," Quatre smiled, opening the door for her.

"Please just call me Mina." Mina returned the smile and stepped inside, a view of leather seats greeted her.

Trowa took the seat at the front beside Quatre as the blond switched the engine on. Suddenly, the door beside Mina was almost torn open and a _very_ drunken Heero pushed his way in. His cheeks blushed with a pink tint and his eyes were glazed with moisture. Mina recognized him also. He was studying Engineering with Lita and Trowa but he participated in the Sparring Club with Rei and Wufei (The latter two studied Economics together.)

"Glad to see you again, Heero," Quatre chuckled. The enigmatic brunet grunted before his gaze fell upon Mina.

The girl's clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. A short neon orange dress hugged her beach-body figure, emphasising her curves and the sweetheart neckline revealed more than it could hide. Mina was suddenly self-conscious and placed an arm across her chest. Heero's lips parted in disgust. He removed his jacket and threw it at her.

Mina gasped, her eyes catching a pair of green orbs staring at her through the front mirror.

"Don't mind Heero, he's a bit too chivalrous for his own good," a rare voice spoke.

"_Shut up_, Trowa," Heero snarled. The young man sighed tiredly and closed his eyes as Quatre drove out of the mansion. Mina could not help but giggle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The journey back was quiet apart from Mina's voice echoing into the boys' ears. Quatre was usually the one to respond to her conversation while Trowa remained silent and Heero snored in the back.

"So Quatre, how're you finding Medicine?" Mina said.

"A lot of hard work and many sleepless nights," Quatre stated, nodding his affirmation.

"God, I can imagine. I only ever see Ami in the library nowadays!"

"Ah yes, Ami is one intelligent lady," the driver praised, "We've never had long conversations. She seems very shy."

"She's shy if you don't know her but such a darling," Mina spoke softly.

Ami was so fragile. The girls of the group wanted to protect her at all costs. The girl was from a sheltered background, she had a faith of innocence that the horrific things in life didn't marred.

"In that case, I'll try to break her shell," Quatre chuckled, winking at Mina's reflection in the mirror.

Instantly, his eyes widened at a sudden flare of crimson that his headlights caught. He pressed the brake of his car and switched the gear to reverse, returning to the place that caused had caused his heart to cease beating. Trowa gave him a perplexed look while Mina puckered her lips in. She wanted to get to Ami's place before the girl fell asleep. It was important to extract everything the girl fancied about Duo now than later.

"Quatre, what are you doing? I really need to get to Ami!" Mina yelled, waving her arms to get his attention. Even Heero had woken from his nap at the sudden jerking movements of the car.

Quatre ignored his companions and stepped out of the car. A blistering wind prickled his cheeks and his neat locks were blown out of place. The blazer of his white suite shipped about as he treaded nervously to the bushes. Did he see what he thought he saw?

He stopped in his tracks, not daring to go further, heart beating like a drum against his ribcage until his breath was squeezed in his lungs. He heard someone step out of the car, presumably Mina from the sound of her high heels.

"Quatre, what is the matter with you?" the girl shouted, her voice echoing in the night.

Quatre gulped down oxygen and took another few steps towards the bushes but his eyes weren't ready to scrutinize the sight before him. He yelped, falling over in his tracks, starlight eyes etched with horror. His sudden scream attracted his three friends, Mina being the first to reach him. Her face drained from her colour and her body lost all feeling.

Trowa quickly caught her in his arms as she passed out. Heero's usually stoned features were contorted with shock. The young man's body shook in terror, refusing to stay calm like he usually does in horrific situations.

"A-Ami?" Quatre breathed.

The sight before was of a bare girl with a face covered in blood. Blood covered her thighs. Gashes as deep as a hole concealed her forehead. The blood from her neck oozed down her chin and chest. Her lips were swollen, caked in red liquid that was darker than the lipstick she had worn earlier. Her usually silky strands of navy hair were matted with dried blood. She smelt of alcohol, which she never drank and rust. Her small feet had slits across them. The innocence of her body was shattered.

Tears streaming down his eyes, Quatre removed his blazer hastily, covering the front of the girl. Luckily, he was taller than average so his blazer ended just below her hips. Heero dialled his number to call the police and the ambulance. His voice was hoarse and broken as he spoke.

Trowa glanced at the Mina who had regained consciousness in his arms. Ami's body infested her eyesight and she screamed loudly. She pushed Trowa away, screaming until her lungs were sore. She fell on her knees beside the battered girl, tears falling from her eyes like a storm. Pathetic fallacy was on her side and a shower of rain pattered down on them.

Trowa knelt beside the blonde woman, his long arms draped across her shoulders. He allowed Mina to bury her face into his chest, her screams muffling against his


End file.
